El primer dia del resto de nuestras vidas
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Una viñeta de Michael y Brian dulce y tierna.


(Historia ambientada antes de que Mikey conozca a Ben)  
Llegue a la comic y abri la puerta sin muchas ganas, el dia estaba lluvioso y probablemente no tendria ningun cliente en todo el

dia...?ue madre iba a dejar que su hijo se mojara por comprar un comic? y si no eran chicos?ue coleccionista iba a arriesgarse a

comprar un valioso y preciado comic para que llegara empapado e ilegible a su casa? Yo particularmente esperaria a un dia

soleado.

Me saque el piloto y prendi las luces, darl un vistazo a mi alrededor me subio un poco el animo, ser el propietario de un lugar asi

siempre habia sido mi sue? y gracias al comic de Brian lo habia podido cumplir...el comic del C. Astro que habia subastado para

tener la plata para comprar ese maravilloso lugar...de repente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y desee tenerlo entre mis manos,

acariciarlo suavemente, sentir su particular olor...

.-¡Un momento!...¿deseaba el comic o a Brian? -me rei de pensar en la comparacion...y aunque mi fiel Capitan

nunca me habia defraudado desse que mi mejor amigo entrara por la puerta en ese mismo instante.

La mire esperanzado pero logicamente nada sucedio. suspire profundamente y me dispuse a ojear y acomodar mis

revistas.

Deberia traer algo de musica, pense despues de 45 minutos sin hacer nada, las mañanas se me van a hacer eternas

sino. Luego recorde que estaba en una comiqueria por amor de dios¡podia leer! Contento repase los exibidores

buscando algo nuevo para leer y termine dando otro suspiro, ya habia leido todo lo que tenia, despues de todo

hacia veinte años que venia al negocio, nada era nuevo.

.-Bah-dije en voz alta aunque solo yo me oi-supongo que tengo que conformarme con un clasico.

Revise y revise y finalmente acabe con un comic que tenia al menos quince a?s, lo habia comprado una vez a la

salida de la escuela y, recuerdo, no habia podido con mi ansiedad y comence a leerlo en la entrada del Banco.

.-Hey Mikey ¿Que haces aca?- me dijo una voz.

No tuve que mirar a mi interlocutor pues sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

.-Hola Brian-respondi timidamente.

Brian Kinney mi compañero nuevo, no le habia sacado el ojo desde comienzo de año, le conocia la voz, la manera

de decir las cosas y cada uno de sus particulares gestos.

Levante la vista pensando que quiza mi imaginacion frondosa me habia jugado una broma al hacerme creer que

habia escuchado semejante cosa, pero no, alli estaba el haciendo su famoso gesto de juntar los labios para

atras.

.¿Que haces?-me prengunto, y aunque era algo obvio le respondi rapidamente, asi no cambiaba de opinion y se

alejaba de mi.

.-Espere que me hablaras todas estas semanas, pero como no lo hiciste heme aqui.-dijo sin darle vueltas.

mi cara se tiño de rojo, pero trate de disimularlo mirando para otro lado...¿Que podia responder ante semejante

declaracion?

.-Esta bien, siguio el, no te preocupes por eso (¿se referia a mi cara roja o a otra cosa?), se que me miras

todo el tiempo, y lo entiendo.

Fue un comentario bastante arrogante, pero yo no salia de mi asombro asi que por hacer algo sonrei.

Asi me gusta-continuo- hay que llevarlo con orgullo Mikey (¿Por que me decia asi?, apenas nos conociamos)

Yo no hablaba, pero esta ves entendi lo que queria decir, asi que lo mire a los ojos buscando alguna se?l de

que realmente me entendia.

En ese momento el hacia el gestito que yo llamaba "lengua en la mejilla" se que no era muy explicito pero no

sabia como llamarle, pero cuando nuetros ojos conectaron se puso serio, luego, sonrio.

Se que me queres, y tambien se que queres ser mi amigo (por alguna razon lo separo como si fueran dos cosas

diferentes), yo tambien lo quiero, asi que, que te parece si dejas ese comic para cuando estes en tu casa solo

y me extrañes y ahora aprovechamos y pasamos la tarde mas maravillosa de nuestras vidas.

Como no podia asentir (apenas podia respirar) guarde el comic en la mochila para darle entender que aceptaba,

el, siempre sabiendo que hacer, sonrio, me agarro de la mano (demas esta decir que mi corazon dejo de latir

varios segundos) y me llevo corriendo hacia algun lugar que el sabia al parecer y que yo suponia seria el

paraiso...TRIN TRIN el sonajero que tenia en la puerta de la comic me saco de mi ensueño.

.-Eh Mikey¡siempre pensando en mi vos!

Sonrei y antes de darle un beso a modo de bienvenida le dije:

.-¿Por que siempre tenes razon?


End file.
